


Natural Selection

by Nate_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Suspense, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: A necessary evil. [Revised: 2/26/2020]
Kudos: 1





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 100 words.

" _Hah... Hah..._ "

Scatterbug waddles hopelessly through the wood, beyond restless, beyond anxious. With each step the twisting grove becomes less familiar, less like home.

"I only wandered off for a spell... Where did they go?"

Exhausted, the bug pauses to take a breather. In his haze, his eyes chance upon an enticing leaf, drizzled in an aromatic nectar.

"So... hungry..."

Goaded by the treat, he moves closer. He laps up the sweet fluid, desperately, hungrily, unaware of the hairs triggered beneath him.

**_"Aa_ ** **_—_ ** **_!"_ **

Carnivine snaps his jaws shut, innards splaying all throughout, before weaving back into the eerie woodland depths.


End file.
